Sick days
by mimikitty
Summary: This is my first attempt at a yaoi fic. Ryoma is sick and what could happen in the morning. This is TezuRyo people, pillar pair !


Title: First attempt at a fic  
Author: Mimikitty  
Rating: PG-13 (???)  
Pairings: Tezuka/Ryoma

Words: 1450  
Disclaimer: I wish they were all mine… Unfortunately, it is only a dream. So no, I do not own them. 

It was morning. The sun was bright and a very sleepy Ryoma came down the stair.

"Hey, sheishonen, up a bit earlier than usual." Nanjiroh said, his magazine in his lap.

"Baka oyaji." Ryoma said a bit grumpily. He was not very happy this morning. He woke up and could not go back to sleep either so he came down. There was still time before Momo-sempai came to take him to school. Through he did not feel well.

"Good morning Ryoma, I prepared Japanese breakfast this morning." Ryoma loved his mother, she made good food, cleaned his room, and was always polite and did not asked too many questions. She did not show him pictures of naked girls either. Yes, Ryoma loved his mother much more than his father. If he can call the relationship he has with his old man love. He just want to beat him in tennis so he can finally shut up. He will one day, he was sure of it.

Sitting at the table, and smelling the grilled fish, Ryoma did not feel well at all. "Okaa-san, I don't want to eat grilled fish this morning." Said Ryoma with an adorable pout.

"Ehhh, not want to eat Japanese breakfast ? Oy, wants wrong with you seishonen ?" Asked his baka oyaji.

"Just don't wanna." Ryoma was being stubborn again. It was not the first time he was being difficult, nor was it going to be the last time.

"Heee, you came home pretty late last night." His baka oyaji had that stupid grin on his face again. "Awww, my little girl is all grown up."

"Urusai." The day his oyaji found out his relationship was the worst day of his life. Yes, he got careless.

_Flashback_

_They were kissing. _

_Tongue entwined. _

_Saliva exchanging. _

_Moaning. _

_Hands going up and down. _

_Legs wrapped. _

_It was heaven. _

_Making out on a couch in the Echizen household was heaven. Ryoma's parents were out, and only the cat was the sole witness of their display of passion. That was until the front door opened and Nanjiroh came into the living room._

_"Gaaaaaaaaaah." The face his oyaji displayed was one that Ryoma will always treasure. It was pure shock. He wished that he could do that in tennis as well. Maybe in the future (hopefully, in the very near future). _

_The picture they made was quite compromising of course, and only the truth could be the only explanation that can be given to explain. Ryoma was sitting on his buchou's laps and mouth were attached when Nanjiroh came in._

_"Ahhhhh, seishonen, where did I go wrong ?" Asked Nanjiroh._

_"Now dear, be calm." Rinko was, as always, calm. She did not think that Ryoma dating his buchou was wrong, through she would have preferred that Ryoma told them that he was dating someone. She was consoling her husband who was crying like his God had just betrayed him._

_"I will never see cute high school girls in their skirt in this house. Dammit brat, you were suppose to be my bait for girls." Nanjiroh was rattling about his perverted hobby again. Through his mother put a stop to it. Always count on his mother to put things to normal._

_End of Flashback_

That was not a particular fond memory. He apologized to Tezuka afterward and from now on, they did make out (and other things), but in his room, where his door was locked. Also, from that day, his oyaji loved to make fun of him. Of course, he still occasionally showed him pictures from those magazine, but he also showed him pictures of naked guys. They were quite ugly. Buchou is much better looking than all those guys. And was that Atobe (in a swimsuit) in one of those pictures ?

His oyaji loved to pock fun of him. Calling him a girl, etcetera.

"Baka oyaji, I'm leaving." He could here Momo-sempai calling him.

"Ryoma, are you sure you are all right ? You seem a bit green this morning. Maybe I should call school and say you're sick ?" His mother was a bit worried about him.

"No okaa-san. I'll be going now." Ryoma said to his mother. He was always polite to her, like a good son should be.

"Are you sure ?"

"Hai." Of course he was sure. No going to school would mean no tennis practice. He loved tennis practice so it was worth going to school. The added bonus was that he would also be seeing his buchou as well.

"Hey Echizen, you came out faster today." Momo-sempai was always a morning person, cheerfully greeting him.

"Gnrggg." He was not feeling well on this bike, not well at all.

"Hey, are you all right ?" Momoshiro was concerned for his kouhai. Even through he knew that Echizen was not a morning person, he did not look well this morning. His face was pale and he was even less inclined to conversation.

"Yeah, don't worry." Came Ryoma's answer, through a bit grumpy.

They arrived at school, and amazingly, on time.

"Good morning Momo, ochibi !!!!!!!" Of course, Eiji came and glommed his favorite little kouhai. Echizen was one of his favorite hugging plushies, right after Oishi of course. The boy was just small and cute and huggable.

"Eiji, be careful of Echizen. He seem to choke. Oh dear, I should call the infirmary." Oishi was, of course, in his motherhen mode again.

"Oishi-sempai, I'm fine." Ryoma said to calm his sempai down, after being relished by Eiji-sempai. A motherhen Oishi was too much at the moment. He was beginning to be used to Eiji-sempai 'lets hug you until you can't breath' hugs (or 'chocking' hugs). He was not a touching person and the only ones he enjoys was his buchou, Karupin and his mother's touch. Eiji-sempai's hugs could not be avoided, so he just put up with it. Beside, Eiji-sempai always treat him to burgers too.

They were in the changing rooms and amazingly, only the regulars were in there, except Tezuka buchou who was talking to Ryusaki-sensai in her office. Ryoma was turning more green.

"Ochibi, are you all right ? You're all pale and green." Just as Eiji finished saying that, Ryoma vomited on the floor.

"Yiiiiiiiiii !" Yelled Eiji since he was the nearest to Ryoma.

"Echizen !" Oishi's motherhen mode was on full alert.

"Oi Echizen, that's disgusting." Momoshiro yelled.

"Fshhhhh." Kaido was not really interested, through he was a bit concerned for his kouhai. It was a sempai's job to take care of his kouhai, after all.

"Hmmm, it seemed that Echizen ate some toast and rice this morning. And there is some of what he ate last night, it seem." Inui noted everything of the vomit in his newly brought green notebook.

"Hey, Inui-sempai, that's disgusting to note that down." Momoshiro turned to Inui.

"Echizen, are you all right ? Here's some water." Oishi was fussing over their youngest regular.

"Here Ochibi, do you want something ?" Eiji's cheerful face transformed into one of worry.

"I'm all right sempai." Ryoma said in a small voice. He did not want his sempai tachi to be worried about him.

"Echizen, maybe some sushi would help." The 'burning' power tennis player offered some of his homemade sushi. Kawamura has always been a shy person, except when he had a racquet in his hand. Right, now, like all his teammates, he was worried for their freshman prodigy.

"No thank you Kawamura-sempai." Ryoma, being polite was rare, but he always respected Kawamura-sempai more since he helped him with his power shots right before the matches against Rikkai Dai.

"Oy Echizen, I have some burgers if you like." Momoshiro was also worried for his best friend. Through they had one year of difference, Momoshiro still thought as Echizen his best friend.

"I'd like to have some olives with strawberry ice cream." Ryoma said.

"Ehhh ?" This was a collective sound.

"Olives..."

"...with strawberry ice cream ?"

"Iie data. It seemed that Eiji-sempai and Momo-sempai could complete each other's sentences when in shock."

"Inui, this is not the time for that." Oishi was beginning to have a headache. He was wondering when Tezuka will come and put everything back into order.

"Fssshhhh." Kaidoh inwardly agreed with his sempai.

Fuji, who was in a corner since the beginning, smiled. Nobody looked at him, but if someone did, they would be scared. This smile indicated a lot of torture and fun, fun for Fuji of course.

"Saaa, Echizen-kun... ?"

"Hai, Fuji-sempai ?" Since Fuji spoke, every heard turned in his direction. And there was a collective shudder that passed among the tennis player in the room.

"Are you pregnant ?"

THE END (for now)

A/N: So I decided to post this here, because, well, I felt like it. This is the first time I'm posting a POT fic, so please be kind. I wrote this to Gwynhafra a few days ago and I hope that she liked it.

Mimikitty


End file.
